There are multi-faceted problems that arise in the containment of plasmas at thermonuclear temperatures in fusion reactors. For the adequate containment of plasmas at thermonuclear temperatures and densities, an improved method and plasma flow matrix or structure are needed, and there is also needed an improved method, with appropriate apparatus, for the production of the flow and field matrix associated therewith.
There currently exists a general need for new techniques for the construction of power generating stations, large and small, which will be of a design that allows them to be economically competitive with other power sources.
The state-of-the-art technology is not adequate to provide the desired new conditions. The various previously proposed methods or apparatus designs are unsatisfactory either because they are excessively expensive or represent excessively cumbersome solutions to the basic problem of nuclear containment. The present invention aims to provide the proper general solution to the problem and to specifically provide various practical methods and means for the production of a unique flow matrix which will accomplish the basic purpose of providing an efficient, economical and practical thermonuclear design.